Crona's diary
by Magishy333
Summary: human! Ragnarok invades Fem!Crona's personal space and 'accidently' reads her diary Rated 'T' For language and maybe a something later. Read and reveiw. Can be genderswap if you see Crona as a boy, but I like them either way so it doesn't matter to me
1. Chapter 1

Me: There needs to be more female Crona x Ragnarok human fanficts, I'm stepping up, oh and I don't care what you say, he may be a boy in the anime, but in fanfiction she's so adorable, and i like her to play innocent girl sometimes, oh well, now that's summers out, I've got all these fanficts lined up.  
Excalibur: fools!  
Me: Hey who let you in here!?  
Ragnarok: (singsonily) guilty!

* * *

She sat in the corner, not crying, but drawing on the wall. Her weapon partner, Ragnarok, came in to see his miester, sitting on the floor drawing on the wall with just a towel on.  
She had just gotten out of the shower, and thought Ragnarok was still listening to his heavy metal music in his room. She was drawing on the wall of the cell (the cell was expanded) she was drawing with some sidewalk chalk. She was given some by Maka earlier that day to go outside and draw, but due to the thunderstorms, a result from the humidity, she couldn't.  
She brushed a stray piece of wet hair out of her eyes, too lazy to get up and get dressed, she decided to draw something. So she drew a Pinkie Pie. It was her hidden guilty pleasure. She made sure to never let Ragnarok see her watching My little pony, otherwise she might of been made fun of. She and Ragnarok were so different, it was like night and day, with them.

Back to the point...

Ragnarok never goes into his meisters room, for any reason, just because he found it so uninteresting. But he went in to steal a blanket off her bed. Ever since they were separated by Stien, they have been growing distant ever so slowly. Crona was growing closer to her friends while, Ragnarok was left alone most of the time. He couldn't say he didn't miss her. But of course he would never say that aloud. Growing up with Crona always by his side was so easy to take for granted.

RAGNAROKS POV.

I noticed something on the shelf next to me. It was a book, not just any book, this book had a lock on it, and the light purple cover on it had words plastered on the front, "Crona's diary, keep out," and a little lower it said, " please? I don't know how to deal with that." Those words. I could still hear her saying them, but I rarely ever heard her say them anymore. She had got a bit of a backbone from hanging out with Maka.  
I tucked the book in the back of my pants, i wonder why she has a book about milk and dairy products, _I_ was curious to why she had it kept secret. I turned to leave but i hit a block with my foot.  
"Ow! God fucking damnit!" I cursed rather loudly.

CRONAS POV.

I turned around abruptly to see a Ragnarok, in my room with his black sweats loosly holding on his hips and a black wife-beater on, clutching his foot swearing, then i forgot that i was only wearing a towel. It opened and moved down slightly. (Considering i was sitting on my knees it couldve been worse) i felt my cheeks heat up, and pulled my towel back up to were it was but it insisted it didn't want to work with me. I turned back to Ragnarok, who was done with his mini foot pain fit, and was watching ,me have a mini fit with my towel exposing him to everything. While i was comically wrestling with the damn thing, he was jusy sitting there watching the whole thing, until i spoke up.  
"Ragnarok! Get out! I don't know ho to deal with this!" I shouted at him. He quickly left, shutting the door behind him, holding his nose, blood dripping from it. 'He got a nosebleed from watching me struggle?! Pervert!' I thought. I felt embarrassed at this, he hasn't seen me naked for about Three and a half years!  
I layed down in my bed as soon as i got my pajamas on, some black tank top, and some short shorts.  
Ever since Stien had separated with us, i could do things like taking a shower without his comments about my breasts being small, or other innapropriet things like that. I was thankful for him not taking my food either, although if i do say so myself, i had gained some weight, i went from 87 pounds to 103. I feel fat. What was he doing in my room anyways? Thats kinda crossing a line.  
When i first saw Ragnarok in his human form, i promised myself, even though he looked hot, i would not fall for him, it would ruin our relationship, besides, he was still Ragnarok inside and that's all that matters, he would never reciprocate those feelings anyway. I mean the ones i felt while he was beating on me. In those days he was all i had, in some sick and twisted way, attention from him was almost a gift, if it wasn't so damn painful. At least he was threw for me. Medusa was the worst mother ever. Wait she isn't my mother, my mother wouldn't ever do that to me, she was more like a evil, but distant memory, she died five years ago. Ms. Marie was my almost like my adopted mother. Stien and her offered me to stay with them, i came by every day, anyway. But why didn't i go? Oh that's right, Ragnarok wouldn't leave the cell, for some mad reason, and i couldn't leave without him. The offer still stands. Though i couldn't have, left why wont i now?  
I felt a little like crying so i clutched my pillow to my chest tightly. I hadn't cried in a while. The thought of Ragnarok ever thinking about my needs or wants, when he always beat me and called me names it clouded my mind. Those were the days I was weak, i had no control of anything. Ragnarok was always such a bully! Why is he even still here, when he can leave freely? We never go out fighting anymore, since i wasn't aloud to turn him into a death weapon, why is he still with me? Sure we grew up together, but, even siblings have to leave one another at one point right?  
"right?" I voiced that to the empty room in almost a whisper. I was answered with the sound of thunder invading my ears.  
I shrieked and hid my ears under my pillow.  
Oh how i hated thunderstorms they scared me. i was hoping it would stay lightly raining and die off there, but no!  
I wanted to call out for Ragnarok, like i had some other times, but i knew he pretty much hated me and didnt care any more, but i still need to know, why did he stick around with me?

Ragnarok POV.

'Wow! That would be embarrassing if it was me! Hah! Good thing it isn't!' I went down to give her a noogie, but she wasn't there. My hands froze mid air as if waiting for something. It was annoying not having a thing to hit. So I turned and hit the wall next to me. "Fuck!" I yelled clutching my hand. "fucking solid concrete!" err! I suddenly felt something pointy poking my butt. "Iieeee!" I shrieked. I put my hand down my pants to feel Crona's 'dairy' honestly writing about milk is unhealthy. I pulled it up and broke the lock with ease using my black blood to make a key (yeah he can still do that) I tore it open to see a inscription from Maka;

_Dear Crona; _

_I realize growing up with a boy, or just plain growing up is hard, so here is a diary; it's to write all your thoughts and feelings down in it, it is for no ones eyes but your own, keep it hidden, though, diaries like to be broken in to, especially by boys, THIS MEANS YOU RAGNAROK! _

I quickly shut it and looked around the room for any sign of Maka, thankfully,{not that I'm scared or anything...} she wasn't there. I went back to the book.

_Just kidding... anyway, you can also do other things like doodle in it, write your... beautiful poetry, or anything you want, or your feelings about boys- Merry Christmas Maka._

Boys? What? This doesn't seem like it should. Should I look in it?! I raised my eyebrows. I'm like yes I should! I turned the page;

"Page One: _Monday January 1st 2010; Ragnarok and I have been separated a week and I feel so free! And surprisingly light! I cant believe someone that mean can look so good! It's not fair, I am flat chested and I've been eating to replace the feeling of something missing, I never knew that food tasted so good when it wasn't being grabbed from him. I don't know if I can deal with that, I wonder if I cut myself this time, I would actually die. Would he even care? I bet not, I will kill myself tonight. _

I almost leapt up to run to her room. Almost. I remembered that this was dated about three and a half years ago. I'm gonna have to read more.

* * *

Me: Holy shit! It sucked ass hats, I know I was gonna write something else but I couldn't help myself...  
Ragnarok: I agree it did suck ass hats! That was pittiful! I wanted to vomit!  
Crona: Quiet! Thats not nice!  
Ragnarok: Shut up! She made you a girl!  
Crona: Oh... right...I dont know how to deal with that...  
Me: read and reveiw! It makes me get off my ass and write  
Excalibur: Fool!  
Me: Shut up no one likes you!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I am in no mood to write. so here's the next chapter to Crona's Diary enjoy.  
Ragnarok: the only reason she's writing now is because it got reviewed so thank you; Maddylovesyou & Amanda & NarniaUknown & Starscreamspet & MakaAlburnxCronaforever & Reviewer98 hope these names are right if not correct me and if I missed you I apologize.  
Crona: Review! Or she wont write any more chapters!

* * *

Ragnarok Pov.

I picked the diary back up. I turned the page;

January 3, 2010  
I didnt kill myself. I felt like it though. Me and Ragnarok got into an argument about that pervert, Kid. Ragnarok swears he saw him try and lift up my skirt Maka let me borrow. Even though he's probebly right, hes got no room to talk! Hes done that to Maka once and me repeatedly. He says he wants me to stay away from Kid. Well duh! I'm not an idiot! What does he take me for?! He says i have to fend for myself, but its hard. I ve depended on him for so long. I have no idea how. I'm weak. Dont tell Maka, but shes weak physically like me, so i cant go to her. I know! I can go to Black Star! Hes the strongest person i know!

I put my finger in the page to act as some sort of bookmark. Im way stronger than that asshole! And i am NOT perverted! Back to the diary...

January 10, 2010

I have been training with Black Star and Tsubaki and they say i should be able to defend myself a little better, dont know how thats possible its only been 7 days. They asked Stein for this jar with magic water in it. They let me put my hand in it. Its like it sucked out my soul slowly. Actually Black star didnt ask at all he broke in to stiens lab and "borrowed" it. I feel like doing nothing now.

My eyes lowered on the page. On the page was a poem.  
I eyed it curously, after i got halfway down i felt warm liquid fall down my cheek. I touched it and followed it up to where it originated. My eyes. Ive seen Crona do this a lot. I dont remember what she called it, but i have this sinking feeling in my chest. ' what is this?!' I mentally sceamed at myself. I hate this new feeling, why havent i felt this before? It scares me and i dont get scared. I coudnt finish it and i tossed it in my desk. Im not reading it any further.

Cronas poem:

Misery loves company, company hates misery

What is there for me?  
Waiting?  
Waiting for what?  
They say the best things in life are worth waiting for  
I dont have that much to look forword to.  
Ragnaroks not there anymore  
Every waking minute is like time is passing me by  
Nothing to do.  
Nothing to love  
No one to love, anymore...(ragnarok stopped here.)  
No one is there.  
Maybe ill just sleep forever, and never wake up  
No one would miss me, i mean if there is someone speak now!  
Ragnarok is all thats here but he isnt here.  
If Ragnarok cared he would tell me.  
If Ragnarok had a heart he would tell me.  
If Ragnarok had a concious he would know it.  
If Ragnarok loves me... he would show it

-End of depressing poem-

* * *

Me: i cant write depressed its not easy. Plus i have become addicted to Hetalia and im getting sidetract.  
Crona: No comment.  
Ragnarok: as if i could cry, ha!  
Me: i know i have alot of reveiwers and followers who like this story but i have know idea where its going. Some advice would be helpful :) sorry its late and short


	3. Chapter 3

Me: being very bored here  
Raggy: ill say too tired to spell my goddamned name write  
Me: you know you don't have to be here.

Crona's Pov.

After i got dressed in my black pajamas i went to write in my diary, but it wasnt there! I started hyperventalting and freaking out. This was not good so i ran to Ragnaroks room, suspecting he had it. I sat down on the floor next to him, the cold concrete, was really cold making me shiver.  
It was odd sight, Ragnarok was laying on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest. His short, messy black hair was hidden by his sweatshirt.  
"Raggy?" I asked him, this was a surreal moment, i have never seen him like this it scared me.  
He jumped at me pinning me to the floor.  
"How many times have i told you to not call me that?"  
Ok now he was just freaking me out, he was invading my personal space, and i knew that was bad, but it gave me another weird feeling...  
"I..." was all i could manage to squeak out. He laughed darkly, but there was something else there, it was so dark in his room I couldn't see his face.  
"Well?!" I heard a tone of sadness in his voice. I reached up with my hand and touched his cheek, he had been crying. That was so... i guess a good word is 'uncharacteristic of him.' He got up off me, but didn't let go. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.  
"Is this what it feels like to be sad?" He whispered.  
I sat there for a second, not knowing how to answer, before he added; "Crona, I'm sorry, i was an ass and i read your diary."  
My eyes went wide and i looked at him, this is just not acceptable. I tried backing away but he held my hips firmly in his lap.  
"Wait, before you leave can you forgive me?" Okay now that you don't hear all the time. Ragnarok asking for forgiveness. Now that's rich.  
"Hahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing, this was just too funny.  
"What?! What's so damn funny?!" He demanded to know.  
I stopped laughing but had a huge smile on my face. I pulled his hoodie down to get a good look at his face, i looked into his confused eyes and he looked straight back into mine. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and said; "All is forgiven, Raggy" i laughed and bolted for the door, but not before picking up my diary.

Normal pov.

After coming out of aftershock, he got up and proceeded to chase Crona around, trying to get her, after that and they became a couple, lets just say Kid wasn't to 'over joyed' with it all, but soon went out with a 'certain weapon' so all was forgiven

The end!

Me: this is me being a lazy ass,  
Raggy: you got that right, hey. Spell my name right!  
Me: since i like Hetalia now i decided a fanfic is in order maybe my first reader insert, i like yaoi but i find it hard to write, because I don't have many guys in my family or friends who I can ask about this, or maybe a genderswap  
Anyway thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorites.  
Named: Maddylovesyou, Amanda, Starscream's Pet, NarniaUknown, Guest, MakaAlburnxCronaForever, Reveiwer98, Kiku, Laleliilolu, buttbuttsbuttsbuttsbuttsbutts  
Now imma go watch the Twilight Zone and get sent to the corn by Anthony haha. Asta la pasta! oh and The Certain weapon is whoever you want it to be. :D


End file.
